User talk:Kingslayer1/Archive 1
Kingslayer's Requests This is my talk page there are many like it but this one is mine! If you would like to leave a message do so and I'll reply to you on your talk page. If you want to discuss something completely unrelated to what is currently being discussed please add a heading with the subject matter. Chatter Chatter ChatterEdit Sure I'll work on Syprios with you. you start it though- your project I'll write around you.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:20, September 2, 2015 (UTC) remember to sign your posts. your warband's talk page- you didn't sign one of them, don't know if people can see unsigned talk page comments/messages.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:28, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Please sign your talk-page messages/edits by adding four tildes "~" after your post, so those who read it know with whom they are talking with. --Remos talk 18:42, September 2, 2015 (UTC) @BrowncoatMando, I started the page, you are free to add to it as you wish. Also if you have any ideas let me know on the talk page. --Kingslayer1 (talk) 20:34, September 2, 2015 (UTC) On chat if your interested.T42 (talk) 20:05, September 4, 2015 (UTC) did some edits on the Militia. figure we can write around each other.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 23:45, September 5, 2015 (UTC) What should be the grand finale, a battle at the crash site or a battle for the capital? -- Kingslayer1 (talk) 23:59, September 5, 2015 (UTC) I like the crater- those last 27 men look up when they hear Akoni gunships roaring overhead and see the dust clouds kicked up by thousands of Imperial Guard and militia from kilometers away. The final battle still takes a couple days but still... They get the highest honors their world can give, instant promotions and some extra attention from the Vixens(who I wrote into the article about the militia- you did read the article about the Blackwater right?) Maybe when the fighting is over they can still grow stuff in the crater and rebuild with the scrap after their priests bless the site to undo the taint of Chaos- don't want to waste good farmland. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 00:21, September 6, 2015 (UTC) 13th Black Crusade Edit Browncoat-Thought this might help organize our ideas on the project. Would you be interested in perhaps writing about some of the other planets in the nerio system? --Kingslayer1 (talk) 04:35, September 6, 2015 (UTC) later on- let's finish Syprios first, feel like there's more we can do with it and the Militia. the TS homeworld I leave to you. anything of mine you wanna take a look at- go for it but talk to me before you do anything huge.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:45, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for changing the format of your text, I couldn't find a way around it. I wrote in a pretty big chunk on the Syprios Mlilita page if you want to check it out. Kingslayer1 (talk) 04:51, September 6, 2015 (UTC) When we get around to those other planets- would give my IG more to do in system, maybe not the 517th, they're on their way home when Syprios happened, so the Blackwater and the Akoni. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 23:33, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Would you be interested in perhaps cowriting some of the other planets in the nerio system? Or would you rather just do the battles?--Kingslayer1 (talk) 00:43, September 7, 2015 (UTC) You start 'em and I'll write around you- works ok. On that note- I made a note that the Blackwater and the Akoni were sent elsewhere in system when Syprios was secure, while the 517th continued onward back to Cadia. BrowncoatMando (talk) 00:49, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey- if you want to have the Tempered Souls fight Hive Fleet Erebus in the Kashidaan Cluster go for it. Both my work and the Hive Fleet in question are free use. 12 systems for them to fight in... --BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:03, September 11, 2015 (UTC) who's gonna be involved in your hypothetical space battle? we talking the big warships or just fighters? I know something about naval tactics- could easily be adapted to 40k warships. I kinda have an idea of how to write air combat as well. My one foray into the Imperial navy was Battlefleet Medici(destroyed by Hive Fleet Erebus0 so I wouldn't have anything to give you there. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:22, September 10, 2015 (UTC) http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_Awards_and_Medals- might be a good place to edit as well. looking a little sparse.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:29, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Well really any size ships can be in this battle, anything from the chaos and space marine/imperial guard can be used. I just thought it would be neat to have a little aerial battle over Syprios or perhaps around the ruins of Gallius. Kingslayer1 (talk) 21:10, September 18, 2015 (UTC) I have nothing to give you navy wise but maybe one of the other PDFs in the system fields spaceborne fighters? do the TS have a chapter fleet? if not you should give them one and involve them, as far as I know most chapters have a fleet right?. That's yours though- I write Guard. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 21:25, September 18, 2015 (UTC) did a little fixing on Gallius- changing verb tenses I believe I've got permission to edit your stuff right? I know I do with Syprios/ the Militia--BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:03, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, you are free to edit anything apart from my space marine chapter and chaos warband. Thanks for fixing it, I was going to get around to it but I've been rather busy.--Kingslayer1 (talk) 06:22, September 19, 2015 (UTC) had an idea- a couple on the Tempered Souls homeworld who maybe fought alongside them or served(s) on one of their ships. Their wedding was officiated by the Chapter's chaplain. remember reading somewhere- a chapter homeworld is owned and ruled by the chapter so if he says they're married they are. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 21:33, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Realized something- Syprios is connected to the Kashidaan Cluster which means its connected to Fidea Prime and maybe the Tricamerate Pact(which is free use by the way)- I said as much with Fidea Prime Grox interbreeding with Syprios Grox and Gallius hosting a diplomatic delegation from Fidea Prime shortly after they were rediscovered in M39--BrowncoatMando (talk) 02:59, September 22, 2015 (UTC) When you write the Tempered Souls fleet- I have an ExorcistGrand Cruiser I can give them the Amaranthine was the one Battlefleet Medici vessel to survive. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 18:40, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Did make one small edit to the Tempered Souls: added a category to it(as well as Syprios, Kri-os and Gallius) including them in the Nerio System--BrowncoatMando (talk) 21:49, September 22, 2015 (UTC) the timeline for Nerio and the 13th Black Crusade as I understand it:(message also sent to Zeph and T) 1. Chaos fleet including T42s Storm Draugar, attack Syprios, fighting the Syprios Militia, The Cadian 517th1 the Akoni 3rd Drop Infantry and the Blackwater Rifles at the same time Jucinda Loukas launches a cult uprising on Corbonis, attacking infrastructure and the PDF holding on until part of the fleet reaches them. Despite causing heavy damage the invaders are pushed off Corbonis by the Corbonis Ruffians and the local Arbites. 2. Other parts of the invasion fleet/army have already invaded Kri-os and Necro(facing off against the Tempered Souls and the Bellatorum in Tenebris (Necro PDF) and are reinforced by those fleeing Syprios and Corbonis. 3. The invaders are defeated on Necro and some fall back to Corbonis, fighting for weeks fueled by desperation. The invaders are beaten and driven off a second time when the Ruffians get help, possibly the Obsidian Blades once they're done on Syprios. 4. The last invaders are beaten on Kri-os, maybe with help from the Obsidian Blades, more than 2 months later. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:28, November 8, 2015 (UTC) --BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:28, November 8, 2015 (UTC) help for Nerio in 13th BCEdit Something dawned on me- none of the Imperial Forces present have armor really... Khazamga/Xomia infantry are mechanized so I really do need to send them to Nerio but it also occured to me that maybe your mining planet could have at least one IG tank regiment- like 400 tanks and a couple companies of supporting infantry or something... 4 companies of 100 tanks(1 each for standard, Vanquisher, Conquerer, and one other) plus a company command tank- 606 men per company 2424 men and 2 support companies of 100 men each- organized accordingly- 10 platoons- with 10, 10 man squads. total of 2624 men total. as to the current numbers- I just broke it down for you... Aid to Nerio total so far- 24,351 men Tricamerate Pact- 18215 men Olea · 2nd Infantry · 3rd, Infantry · 10th Infantry · 2nd Light Infantry “Frag Dolls” · 6th Light Infantry “Beautiful Thorns” 6020 men total Khazamga · 2nd Infantry · 9th Infantry · 14th Infantry · 15th Infantry · 4th Rough Riders 7395 Men total Xomia · 2nd Infantry “Crag Spiders” · 7th Infantry “The Rock Hounds” · 17th Infantry 4800 men total Others- · Blackwater Rifles -1829 · Akoni 3rd- 800 men · Cadian 517th-3516 6136 total men I can also give you Fidea units if you want too... they might do alright on Necro- they're used to cold and dark .BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:58, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Nerio System Ideas Edit Hey Browncoat, I added this new section since we are pretty much done with the 13th BC (for now). I want to flesh out the System a bit more so toss your ideas here.Kingslayer1 (talk) 21:30, September 23, 2015 (UTC) leaves Nerio and Necro right? you already said the Arbites HQ was on Necro- thinking they and the TS are the only authorities to cross planetary lines- Everyone else self rules, including Necro, the TS leave the people alone by and large, except when looking for recruits for the chapter or their fleet(as I said I can give you the Amaranthine). Necro is probably a VERY religious society, fairly dark and somber clothes/architecture made of the local stone. Based on the limited info in the TS article its a dark world... frequent eclipses due to multiple moons maybe?, some planetary quirk that leaves it really cloudy and stormy most of the time?-don't know if either works... large population. also- the idea of the battle couple married by the TS chaplain after they all fought together. Nerio maybe not so religious, except for REALLY puritanical religious leaders(not without cause maybe produces a Slaanesh cult every few decades? the PDF and Arbites are very quick to react to those especially after the Black Cruades) more liberal(The Indigo Heart got their employees from somewhere afterall, while I said they came from all over the system maybe most of them came from Nerio itself...) large population, wealthy except for those living in the their version of Favelas, wealthy and middle class where brighter, slightly more revealing clothes. You should also link the worlds together like this Planet name- that's not gonna link but anyway... --BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:00, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Started writing Corbonis- putting ideas out there, figured you'd include me in it anyway, kinda reading like a combination of Dorne and Southern California... --BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:20, September 25, 2015 (UTC) think some of both for Corbonis- pull resources out of the mountains and sea, ship it to factories which produce finished goods. Thinking the eastern continent's cities are built in the shadow of mountains covered in temperate rain forests(not unlike the Pacific Northwest/Northern California) by that logic, the PDF should carry a hatchet as standard equipment, in a belt loop under their hooded(and weatherproofed) leather coats, alongside a laspistol. I leave Kri-os guard gear to you. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 21:33, September 26, 2015 (UTC) spoke to one of the admins: very unlikely Amaranthine would go to the TS so I won't be giving her to you after all.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 22:00, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Corbonis could use more fleshing out overall- did some work but it needs more so while you're writing the PDF you should really take a look at the rest of it too.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 03:08, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I'd absolutely be interested. Can you link me your chapter or regiment(s)?Ordinators (talk) 15:30, September 27, 2015 (UTC) up to you- but I think the Corbonis PDF are ok where they are. the noteworthy stuff they're involved in can be included in the planet's history. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 21:43, September 27, 2015 (UTC) this all started with the Militia... Kri-os- more wildlife, famous guards and/or prisoners guard equipment. if you could expand on the middle class of Corbonis as well, their attitudes and lifestyles in contrast to the other social strata. maybe some wildlife there as well. Corbonis contains my early thoughts on Necro as well--BrowncoatMando (talk) 21:54, September 27, 2015 (UTC) can you get into the chat or no? might be easier to coordinate some of our efforts if we talk there.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:44, September 28, 2015 (UTC) you got a few minutes now? I'm working on putting a Corbonis militiaman together- I'll post the image here when I'm done.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:39, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Corbonis - a corbonis PDF with his armor at his feet.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:11, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Thats cool man, Im still in chat if your not dead tired.T42 (talk) 07:31, September 28, 2015 (UTC) As I was saying before your computer conked out- if you want the Black Velvet Vixens for something I can think of a reason for them to come to Nerio- there's 4000 years between Nightshores and Black maybe you could talk to Remos and find some way of connecting Nerio to the Iox Sector --BrowncoatMando (talk) 16:05, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Yeah- think we're done with Syprios. As I said if you want the Vixens for something we can come up with some reason for them to come to Nerio. We've got 4000 years between Nightshores and BC13 to play with. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:59, September 29, 2015 (UTC) just a thought- change concrete to rockcrete wherever it shows up. it's basically the same thing but its called Rockcrete in the lore so... --BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:13, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Think for Kri-os famous prison guards and or prisoners+ any guard gear not filled in. for Corbonis, famous citizens(maybe)and some more history--BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:17, September 29, 2015 (UTC) for the Ruffians, famous members and battles. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:17, September 29, 2015 (UTC) you see my edits on Gallius about the opera house? is a TS seeing an opera there in character with the chapter or not- if not then just cut it. It would be a big deal...--BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:29, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Totally once I get the Sept's affairs in order.T42 (talk) 23:53, September 30, 2015 (UTC) don't do anymore editing on Corbonis for now- got some big changes I wanna make, cultural stuff/a new sea animal that's a staple food.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:53, October 1, 2015 (UTC) yeah- fluff up Syprios 2... think we've got enough fighting but just go into more detail on it.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 15:01, October 1, 2015 (UTC) started on Necro(should've asked first but I figured you'd let me in on it eventually) including some of my thoughts on their culture- the redlinks were bugging me. you said that the TS recruit from the Nerio System as a whole so I made a couple edits accordingly.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 18:38, October 2, 2015 (UTC) If you can think of/find one... you can use heromachine for that too... --BrowncoatMando (talk) 21:51, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Do you mind if they lose a major engagement? The Black Legion warband, that is. Ordinators (talk) 19:17, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Think Necro should be so dark due to its orbital position, it should be the furthest away from Nerio's sun,(how many planets are in Nerio? just the 4?) with maybe some debris or something in the way further cutting off their access to light.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 22:07, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Yo I started a project of sorts on a whim last night and was wondering if you were open to discussing it a bit? I'm in chat and will be there until about 5:30.T42 (talk) 23:25, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Yeah- works for me. Did a little more writing as you may have seen. Made a note the people pop vitamins like crazy-no sunlight no vitamin D also really like my idea that there's lots of bioluminescent plants/animals--BrowncoatMando (talk) 02:42, October 5, 2015 (UTC) It would make sense if High Gothic were... It IS an SM homeworld after all- I went to Greek for the one example of Necro Low Gothic.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 14:37, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Another reason Corbonis never felt the need to modernize until after the 12th Black Crusade barely touched them the 13th Black Crusade was a big wakeup call...--BrowncoatMando (talk) 16:31, October 6, 2015 (UTC) the fleet sounds ok to me- if there's something wrong with it I'm sure someone will tell you.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 15:21, October 7, 2015 (UTC) K, I'm gonna write up a draft of a naval battle for your approval, then! Ordinators (talk) 17:44, October 7, 2015 (UTC) looking for a little naming help myself. Got ships in Battlefleet Medici that need naming.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 18:05, October 7, 2015 (UTC) some of them have some naming conventions- sort of a blend of Psuedo Latin, English and Italian. check it out.http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kashidaan_Cluster#Battlefleet_Medici --BrowncoatMando (talk) 18:25, October 7, 2015 (UTC) any discussion has to be later(after 11 Central Time)- working at 2 need to go.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 18:40, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks!Edit Tempered Souls SP Tempered Souls Chapter Icon Tempered Souls Astartes Tempered Souls Astartes - updated Wolf Priest Avatar Algrim Whitefang - Øjor Va Russ! Leman Russ!: TALK - 09:12, Tuesday, March 29 2016 Hey Kingslayer1, thanks for leaving a quote on my Sable Lions article! It was a good one! To show my appreciation, I whipped up some updated artwork for your Tempered Souls Chapter. Took the liberty of reworking the Chapter icon, to make it more their own. Hope you enjoy it! ;-) Its like whatever AM but sure, I guess sleep is for the weak anyway.T42 (talk) 11:09, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Nerio System CampaignEdit Wolf Priest Avatar Algrim Whitefang - Øjor Va Russ! Leman Russ!: TALK - 09:12, Tuesday, March 29 2016 Hey Kinglsayer1, sounds good man! I'd love to collaborate with some of you guys! Would love to take my newly acquired Chapter, the Blood Scorpions, for a spin perhaps. Just let me know the details and such. We'll chat soon! I'm in chat now.T42 (talk) 23:11, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Had an idea- when I get my Tricamerate Pact unit fluffed up some more I want to(at some point) do a character by the name of Lycastos who comes from the Iron Snakes Chapter http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Iron_Snakes their primary enemy is Dark Eldar the Syprios Commissar fought them as I recall so opportunity for crossover there.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:44, October 17, 2015 (UTC) You're also welcome to edit my Tricamerate pact units too. 'present day" for them in the 770s M41. I look forward to seeing your ruffians fluff- the one fight where one man takes on 22 bad guys- inspired by that one scene in "The Patriot" -any thoughts on Battlefleet Medici names? I also mentioned Lycastos to you because I was thinking maybe we can collaborate. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:34, October 22, 2015 (UTC) While you're fluffing up the Ruffians- do Corbonis too- no info on the 13th Black Crusade. I was OK to name some of the TS fleet right? thinking of doing the same with some of their Thunderhawks(4 to a cruiser)--BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:02, October 22, 2015 (UTC) In chat too.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 00:54, October 24, 2015 (UTC) kinda concerned my Kashidann cluster refugees living in Nerio are becoming mary sue/marty stu's. Thoughts?--BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:26, October 25, 2015 (UTC) you in chat?--BrowncoatMando (talk) 02:42, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Might need to cut a few of them out then. I do want to leave in the Homines Kashidaanus, maybe take a couple out of Kri-os but maybe you should add some famous native guards too.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 02:46, October 26, 2015 (UTC) How would Syprians think of Metaxas and Rokos? any thoughts?--BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:43, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Indigo KillerEdit My early thoughts: written in the appropriate sections in a heading under Security on Gallius: So named for his victims- employees of The Indigo Heart his first was a Khazamga woman named Kavindra Baral. (more to come) When he was finally captured in 144 M41 he was sentenced to a life sentence at the East Ridge prison on Kri-os In East Ridge- famous prisoners sections The so called "Indigo Killer" He was sentenced to a life sentence here upon his capture on Gallius in 144M1. He would die of old age here in 180M41. If you do start on a story about Metaxas and Rokos- I want in/a coauthor credit. I did create them afterall, think that's fair.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:39, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Starting on the story- got a good chunk of it written--BrowncoatMando (talk) 18:21, November 5, 2015 (UTC) In chat if your interested.T42 (talk) 18:54, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Any chance you could get your notes on Indigo typed up sometime soon?- don't wanna push you, just really interested in what you came up with.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 07:05, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Think Gallius could use at least one famous person not connected to the Killer. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 07:28, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Syprios Militia IconEdit Farmer scythe wheat Syprios Militia Icon Wolf Priest Avatar Algrim Whitefang - Øjor Va Russ! Leman Russ!: TALK - 09:12, Tuesday, March 29 2016 Hey Kinglsayer1, hope this works for ya! Wasn't sure about the colours, so I stuck with the neutral colors. Hope ya like it! Ave Imperator! He sounds good to me... Hadn't intended the Indigo Heart as a nightclub but I can edit a bit more.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:49, November 1, 2015 (UTC) sure. let's chat for a little while. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:17, November 1, 2015 (UTC) think you might have more of an idea for the Indio Heart's owners- I'll let you fluff them out.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 07:53, November 1, 2015 (UTC) If you can make it to chat today that would be appreciated, just more stuff about the Exile Sector.T42 (talk) 22:51, November 1, 2015 (UTC) ThereT42 (talk) 23:27, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Think we need to fix a couple things but not sure how to do it- the preview image for the Ruffians is a hound(should be a ruffian), the preview pic for the Syprios Militia is aan autogun(thinkin it should be the badge) how do we fix that? --BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:00, November 2, 2015 (UTC) you gonna be in chat at some point tonight? when exactly?--BrowncoatMando (talk) 23:33, November 2, 2015 (UTC) for a little while anyway- got an hour or so. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:54, November 3, 2015 (UTC) you on here? can you chat?--BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:41, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Either wiki or my computer cocked up and fucked the page, all I did was edit a quote! I'm fixing it now but I need you in chat ASAP if you can.T42 (talk) 09:01, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Yo Kingslayer, I would be keen as a bean for one of my chapters to be involved in the nerio system war. Am I writing the parts for my chapters, or just giving you permission to write about them yourself? Either one is fine and with either chapter, both if you like. send me a link when you start writing I would love to read it. Zeph gm (talk) 09:37, November 4, 2015 (UTC) free now...--BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:25, November 6, 2015 (UTC) hey kingslayer, coolio, just send me a link to the page with the system/battle/story and ill get to work. Zeph gm (talk) 07:53, November 6, 2015 (UTC) you around/free to chat? --BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:40, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey, you free to chat?--BrowncoatMando (talk) 19:22, November 9, 2015 (UTC) http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Abyssin- Seranthums look like these guys in my head. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:52, November 11, 2015 (UTC) In chat if you wanna talk.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:50, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Something dawned on me- between you me and T- we fleshed out a fairly significant patch of real estate- Nerio is connected to Fidea Prime which is connected to the Kashidaan Worlds and the Tricamerate Pact which is connected to the Exile Sector via their Imperial Guard, the Exile Sector is connected to mine via Kashidaan Refuges and the Amaranthine, and connected to yours through mentions of trade- Syprian wine at least. youd have to speak to T about it but maybe at least one of those Rogue Traders to visit Gallius came from the Exile Sector?--BrowncoatMando (talk) 08:03, November 21, 2015 (UTC) talk to me in chat when you can- want to talk Indigo- basically just kinda want you to write around my most recent edits- the conversation--BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:00, November 22, 2015 (UTC) what time you thinking roughly (12:14am my time right now)?--BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:15, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for categorising your images. It was a surprising relief to find it already done during my latest sweep. KhalaelMy Talk 20:53, November 24, 2015 (UTC) http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:WhiteSeraph/T42- don't know if this is serious or not yet --BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:15, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Suka I'm here now working on the Pyres if ya wanna chat.T42 (talk) 08:15, November 25, 2015 (UTC) in chat. 40kfan is going to be doing some general fluffing in Exile with T's permission. Most othef Mancuso is his. don't know if you knew what's going on there.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:30, December 24, 2015 (UTC) My only thoughts on Indigo are what we've previously discussed- you get the ending, maybe the bit where he talks to the guy who messed up his hand. saw you included a cache- good, we needed that... --BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:37, January 7, 2016 (UTC) when you think you'll be in chat again? --BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:53, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Future projectsEdit As I recall you said you wanted to expand The Nerio Sector- had a thought on that... You Ok with one of the systems being having a binary star and being named Riga? I mention that Battlefleet Medici fought a battle at Riga Binary in M39, one of their cruisers is named in honor of it. Also- the Syprios Militia Commissar, lost an ear to Dark Eldar, I've wanted to do an Iron Snakes character(and his dogs) maybe they fought together, the Iron Snakes' primary enemy is Dark Eldar... please contact me with your opinions.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:57, January 11, 2016 (UTC) You gonna be free sometime tomorrow? I work 2-11 my time so either in the morning or roughly 1130pm my time. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:43, January 18, 2016 (UTC) I will be on tomorrow probably 9 am or so my time- you gonna be free? if so I will be waiting. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:11, January 19, 2016 (UTC) King- the admins have been trying to get T to cut up the huge Exile Sector page- do smaller articles. I'm inclined to agree- my thinking is that it's simple enough to cut and paste/do a little editing as needed- it's all written already. Wanted your opinion on the matter--BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:28, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Knight Raider Raider_XX - I like my Template: TALK - 09:12, Tuesday, March 29 2016 KING join the chat pls. Dark Crusader V2 A dark Crusader Knight Raider Raider_XX - I like my Template: TALK - 09:12, Tuesday, March 29 2016 The Photo edit you wanted is done King! were are you i need u in the chat! Raider XX (talk) 04:01, February 24, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX King- how should I handle the bit where the voice tells him to kill Calandra? revealed his identity right there...same with the next section "leave the owners alone" BrowncoatMando (talk) 07:02, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Hello king, i was wondering if it was alright too add some lore to your chapter.. The Steeled Hearts dose that fly? Raider, Great Meme Lord (talk) 14:20, March 4, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX in talk nowBrowncoatMando (talk) 05:33, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Git bak to da chat ye git!T42 (talk) 02:10, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Get in the chat and do your job Raider, Great Meme Lord (talk) 03:30, March 18, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX care to chat? Raider_XX (Drunken Lord) 12:47, March 25, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX Hey u wanna chat mate? Raider_XX (Drunken Lord) 03:07, March 28, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX care to chat? Raider_XX (Drunken Lord) 02:32, March 29, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX You know what i'm going to ask Raider_XX (Drunken Lord) 09:12, March 29, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX